poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
RoboPeck/Transcript
Here's 34th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with a rumbling volcano) * Abby: Volcano! * Pig: It's gonna blow! (But it was really Macy's clay volcano for the Science Fair) * Abby: Oooooh. * Pig: Cool. * Freddy: Eruptive. * Pip: Impressive. * Otis: Yeah, tiny pretend volcano; adorable. *'Olive Doyle:' So original. *'Sci-Twi:' Come on, Olive. This is really outstanding work. *-Well, it's great they getting into science. * Peck: Isn't it? The kids really outdid themselves for this year's science fair. You're next, Boil. * Boil: Ok, Mr. Peck. Behold! This robotic arm will take yo-yo playing into the 21st century. (demonstrates) * Otis: Hey, look at that go up and down. I'm never gonna get his time back. * Peck: And finally, here's litte Joey with his homemade peanut butter maker. * Otis: Yeah, that great. Well this sure has been fun but I---(sees Joey smashes the peanuts with a mallet) * Joey: Smashy. Smashy. (finishes making peanut butter) * Otis: Oh my cud, did you see that? He turn nuts into a completely different food. * Pip: Dude, are you serious. *-All he did was smash peanuts with a mallet. *-I wouldn't call it science. Probably culinary but not science. * Otis: Yeah, but they were hard and now they're creamy. Ha, wait a minute. We can use Boil's robot arm to take peanut butter making into the 21st century. (attaches the mallet to the robot arm) * Peck: Uh, Otis, maybe that's not such a good ide--(being pelted by the robot arm) * Otis: Whoopsie. * Joey: Smashy. Smashy. Smashy. (Later that day) * Abby: Poor Peck * Pig: Poor little guy. * Otis: Curse you, science! * Pip: Actually, Otis, you did this. *'Lisa:' All this happened just for your love of peanut butter. * Otis: Let's not wallow in the past. We got to fixed Peck. And there's only one way to do that. Peanut butter. (about to start whacking) * All: NO!!!! * -Let's try not making Peck into a even musher pile of bird. * -So you think we can help Peck; You know, get him back to his old non-mushed self? * -I don't know. He has been taking the most pain since we first got here. So I don't even know we can put him back together. * Pig: It's too bad we can't rebuild him like they did on that Bionic Janitor show. Chorus Bionic Janitor (x5) * Mrs. Pfefferly: Billy, the school's super attendant is coming is 2 mintues. This place needs to be spick and span * Bionic Janitor: I'm on it, Mrs. Pfefferly. (super speeds mopping the floors, washing the mirrors and clearly the last spec of dirt on the seal; when we was done, he rockets through the roof) Chorus Bionic Janitor * Pip: Dude, that show stank. * Otis: Wait a minute. Maybe we can rebuild him. Boil, how did you make that robot arm you use to break Peck? * -Again you did that. * Boil: It was easy. I just followed the instructions on this Canadian technical manual called, Let's Make a Robot, eh? * Otis: Give me that book. * Boil: Well, why don't you just take it? * -Probably wants do say dramatically. * -Well what are we waiting for. We have a bionic rooster to built. * Otis: (narrating) Peck, a rooster barely alive. We can rebuild him. We can make him better, stronger; maybe give him one of those laser eye; oh, oh, and a DVD player; and and a soft serve yogurt attachment; that'll be cool. * Boil: Uh, Otis, maybe you should concentrate on what you're doing. * Otis: He's right. I should go to the beach this weekend. Anyway, we can rebuild him. The Middle * Pig: Don't worry guys. Peck is in good hands. * Pip: Dude, Otis has never operated before. * Pig: Ah. In that case, he probably won't make it * Otis: The operation was a complete success! (Everyone cheers) * Otis: But I should warn you, Peck's a little....different now. He made take some time getting used to * Freddy: Peck's our friend. We'll accept him now matter what. * Peck: Hi, guys! * Freddy: It's a monster! Shun him! * Abby: What's wrong with him! (Everyone gets scared) * Otis: People, please! Just because Peck looks like a horrifying robot monster, doesn't mean he is one * Peck: Yeah, guys. Inside this metal shell, it's still the same old me. (sees fly) Target acquired! (shoots it) (Everyone runs away in panic) * Peck: Oh, who am I kidding? I am a freak. * Otis: No you're not Peck. Don't you see? With all your roboty skills, you can be a real help around here. * Peck: Hey, yeah. Maybe I can. (All day, Peck helps out the barnyard like getting a frisbe off the silo, doing make up, heating up the mud for Pig, and making yogurt for everyone) (Later that day, gang watches their previous adventures) * Otis: Nothing like watching home movies. Thanks Peck. * Peck: My pleasure, guys * Abby: I'm sorry we called you a hideous freak. (Everyone says they're sorry) * Peck: Oh, no need to apoligize. I'm just glad I can help out. In fact, I've never felt more useful. * Otis: In that case, who wants frozen pizza * Boil: Otis, maybe that's not a good idea. * Otis: Pizza is always a good idea, nerdlington. Escepcially with RoboPeck toaster Oven * Boil: But the book says that's the master control panel * Otis: Of pizza. * -No means we never programmed to handle pizza! * Peck: Otis, I feel kinda funny * Abby: He's oozing cheese * Boil: It's overloading his circuits! (Suddenly Peck goes haywire and shuts down) * Pooh: Are you quite alright, Peck? * Peck: (reboots) I am RoboPeck. My prime directive is to help. * Boil: His logic board is fried. Better shut him down for repairs. * Peck: You look hungry. Popcorn mode activated! (shoots popcorn at Boil) * Otis: Peck stop! What are you doing?!?! * Peck: Implementing my prime directive * Abby: That's it! You're out of control! * Peck: Your make up is smudge. Prepare for beautification. (draws on her face, making everyone scared) * Freddy: That's not her color. * Peck: Does anyone else need help? (pulls out extra arms) * -We're good! * Peck: Then my work here is done. (blasts off) * -Where's he going? * Pip: I think he's headed towards town. * -That can't be good. * Luna: I know. I left my Bionic Rooster remix tape in there. Chorus Bionic Rooster (x5) * Abby: Oh no. We gotta stop him! * Pig: I'll say. Our pizza is still inside him! * Otis: Look, let's just all stay calm and maybe this whole thing can work itself out. * -Yeah, so Peck scared us to death. It's not like he's gonna go on a helping rampage. * -Guys, you need to take a look at this! (A few minutes later, the townspeople runs away from RoboPeck) * Peck: I am RoboPeck. I am here to help. (sees graffiti on the founder's statue) Unsightly graffiti. Intating clean-up mode. (blasted the statue) (sees a woman about to cross the sidewalk) You are extremly old. I will help you cross the street. * Old woman: Oh, why thank you, young man. I--(thrown across the street by Peck) How rude. * Hilly Burford: Hilly Burford, live from downtown, where some kind of laser-shooting robot ostrich is weaving a path of destruction! * Peck: Let me help you cross the street. * Hilly Burford: Hey, that's quite alright. Just put me down now. WHOA!!! (smashed in front of the camera) * Abby: We gotta do something before he destroys the whole town. * Otis: There's only one way to stop him. * Pip: Please don't say peanut butter. * -Or anything that has to do with a mallet. * Otis: There's only two ways to stop him * Boil: You mean? * Otis: Precisely! Come on, kids; we got a cyborg to built. (narrating) We can build a better cyborg. Better, stronger, with wheely feet. Oh, a holographic pancake maker. * Boil: Otis, you need to focus. * Otis: Right, sorry. (A few minutes later) * Boil: Ladies and gentlemen, may I present...RoboOtis. (Otis comes out as a robot and everyone is amazed) * Otis: No time to fawn over me. I got a town to save. * ???: You mean "we" have a town to save. * -Whose we? * Phineas Flynn: Me and Ferb as....(puts on helmet) The Beak! We'll meet you there, Otis. (blasted off) * Otis: Will do! Scanners online; spin cycle activated; jet packs engaged! (suddenly he couldn't take off) * -What happened? * Boil: You have to push this button. (pushed the button on his foot) * Otis: Now that's a weird place for a--(takes off) BUTTON!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING!!! STOP SHARING!!! (heads off) * Pig: Make sure you come back! I'm doing a load of whites later! The Ending * Macy: Guys, we should head downtown too. * Boil: Too help Otis in his epic battle with Mr. Peck? * Macy: No to watch the awesome robot fight. (The kids heads off to town) * -We better go with them just to keep them safe. * -I hope Otis, Phineas and Ferb will be okay. * -I hope so too. I left my Bionic Bovine remix tape in Otis' suit. Chorus Bionic Bovine (x5) (Peck continues to wreck the town) * Peck: (sees a car with the meter expired) This meter's expired. I will move the car. (lifts the car into the air) * Phineas: Hey, you! * Otis: (lands) RoboPeck, put it down! * Peck: (scans them) Unidentified Robot Bird. Unidentified Robot Cow, are you here to help? * Otis: No, we're here to stop you! * Peck: Then you must be neutralized! (throws car at Otis but he catches it) Egg grenades! (shoots eggs but Otis dodges them and grills one) * Otis: Laser udders! (shoots laser but Peck blocks it with a manhole lid * Macy: There they are. * Joey: Robot fight! Yay! * Otis: This end now. * Peck: Bring it on! (Both of them walks towards each other and slap each other until Peck trips Otis) * Otis: Hey, let's talk about this like two grown robots. (spun and thrown to the wall) * Macy: (gasps) Otis. * Otis: Kids, what are you doing here? This is way to dangerous * Peck: Enemy robot acquired. * Otis: Peck, stop; it's me, Otis! Don't you remember? * Peck: Name designation: Otis. Not found. Targeting missile. (pulls one out) * Otis: Missile?!? * -Whose bright idea was it to give him that? * Boil: My bad. * Peck: Prepare for termination. * Otis: Kids, get away! Save yourselves! * Macy: Okay, bye! * Boil: We'll always remember you. * Phineas: Remember? Otis, I have an idea to save Peck but I need a small object like a chick. * Otis: Got ya. Boil, come back toward danger! * Boil: Alright. But are you sure this is--(Otis throws him to Phineas and Ferb) * Phineas: Time to take a trip down memory lane. (throws Boil at Peck's DVD player) * Peck: DVD mode, initiated. Projecting images. (sees video of everyone being happy including himself) Barnyard.....f-f-friends. * Otis: That's it. Remember you beautiful, bionic, fowl, remember! * Peck: (goes haywire until the helmet comes off his head) Otis, kids, what am I doing here? * -Otis, the cops are coming! * Otis: No time to explain. Just fly us out of here. * Peck: Fly? I don't know how to fly. * Boil: It's this button. (pushes it) (Peck grabs the gang and flies off as the police just arrived) * Hilly Burford: (coming out of the manhole) Hey, where did those robots go? Maybe they went to Robot Land or maybe it was all a crazy dream. Or maybe...maybe there's a little robot inside everyone of us. Wow, everybody, I may have a concussion. (falls back down the hole) (Back at the barnyard) * Otis: Well, Peck, looks like your all healed. Now, let's get you out of this tin can. * Peck: Well, how are we gonna do that? These robot are welded together. * Abby: Oh, don't worry. We got it covered. We're using hi-tech science. * -Yeah, you won't even feel a thing. * -Yeah, about that---. * -What is it? * -We used some of the fairies magic and other hi-tech science stuff to make those suits for Otis, Phineas and Ferb. * Abby: In that case, we'll do the next best thing. Joey! * -(In Rita Loud's voice) Better take a lollipop. This might pinch a bit. * Joey: (with his mallet) Smashy. Smashy. Smashy! The end. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes